1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to backscrubbers or backscratchers and particularly those with removable and replaceable pad elements. This field is directed to a device in which the handle is of molded plastic and has a securing pin that passes through a mounted sponge to secure the sponge in the desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backscrubbers and backscratchers are well known and first appeared in China with bamboo formations which are still used and sold. Sponges are also well known and for personal scrubbing of pots, pans, hands, feet and the like are a convenient means for using soap in cake or liquid form. Backscrubbers that are known usually have the applicator portions fixedly secured to the handle means to establish a fixed relationship. The present invention provides an inexpensive construction of a backscrubber and/or backscratcher in which the sponge may be made of a rough and firm composition or may be softer for gentle use. The sponge may be of a material that may be used with fluids such as water. The new foamed plastics are of such a material and have many densities and usually are molded to shape. The handle is of molded plastic with a pin providing securing means. Patents of note are PINTEL, U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,520; GRANAT et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,420; COLEMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,471; HARTMANN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,861, and SIEMUND, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,919.